omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Diavolo
|-|Diavolo= |-|Doppio= |-|Disguised= |-|King Crimson= Character Synopsis Diavolo is the main antagonist of Vento Aureo. He is mostly known as the "Boss" of the gang Passione, which corrupts Naples by dealing drugs in the streets, making him Giorno Giovanna and Bruno Bucciarati's superior and greatest enemy. Because of his obsessive secrecy, almost no one knows about his appearance, name and past. Diavolo is also the father of Trish Una, and commands Team Bucciarati to bring her to him whilst keeping her safe from the traitorous Squadra Esecuzioni. Diavolo is secretly the alternate personality of''' Vinegar Doppio', and is a Stand User who wields the incredibly powerful '''King Crimson'. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-A, 8-C with King Crimson Verse: '''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo)' '''Name: '''Diavolo, The Boss, Vinegar Doppio, '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''33 as Diavolo. As Doppio he is seemingly in his teens '''Classification: '''Boss of Passione, Stand User, Human '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Split Personality/Biological Manipulation (Can physically transform his body when his personality changes, which are split into the souls of Diavolo & Doppio), Precoginition (With Epitaph,Diavolo can view up to ten seconds into the future with absolute accuracy). Through King Crimson and his Arms, he has Non-Corporeality (Stands exist as manifestations of vital energy in a user, not having any concrete mass or form), Invisibility (Can only be seen by others who have stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with spirits and other Stands), Time Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (King Crimson's signature ability, which allows it to "erase" a period of time up to ten seconds in length. This action also warpsspace around King Crimson and erases the cause, only leaving results ) 'Destructive Ability: Athlete Level (Exceeds average humans in strength and is on the border of superhuman). 'Building Level '''with King Crimson (Severely damaged Silver Chariot in a fight. Smashed open Gold Experience and caused it to shed it's armor , becoming Gold Experience Requiem) 'Speed: Supersonic '(While his body was in the possession of another being, he still was able to chase Guido Mista, who can run faster than bullets fired) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Athlete Class. Building Class with King Crimson Durability: Athlete level, Building level 'with King Crimson (Survived hits from Sticky Fingers before erasing them) 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: '2 meters with King Crimson, Universal with Time Skip 'Intelligence: '''Diavolo is a genius strategist and fighter, able to develop complex plans on the fly and outsmarting Buccellati's gang. Diavolo is also very observant, seeing the true nature of Silver Chariot Requiem and disabling it himself, while also keeping track of Team Buccellati. In combat, he makes brutal and simplistic use of his Stand, taking no chances and skipping time to deliver lethal blows without delay. '''Weaknesses: '''Doppio needs "permission" from Diavolo to use King Crimson, and any damage King Crimson takes will be reflected onto Diavolo. Epitaph's forecasts cannot be avoided, though they can be dealt with using the knowledge they grant. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: King Crimson: Diavolo's Stand, a perpetually scowling humanoid Stand that operates at close ranges. It possesses incredible strength, befitting of a close-range Stand, and rather than deliver barrages of punches, it typically finishes off opponents with only a single, overwhelmingly powerful blow. *'Epitaph:' A sub-stand that takes the form of a pink bud of flesh on King Crimson's forehead with the same sour expression. Both Diavolo and Doppio can use the Stand to see up to ten seconds in the future, allowing them to see what happens around them. Rather than the process of the events, Epitaph shows the final result, and whatever it forecasts cannot be avoided - it can, however, be dealt with using the knowledge it grants. By the end of Part V, during a Time Erasure, Epitaph directly shows what will happen after it, in that location being King Crimson successfully perforating his opponent with his arm, after events that reverted him back to before his Time Erasure, his forecasts still showed him what was meant to happen after his Time Erasure. *'Time Skip: 'Diavolo's Stand has the ability to erase time, up to ten seconds into the future; during those ten seconds, the opponents are forced to do exactly what Diavolo saw them doing with his Precognition, and after the ten seconds are done, they will have no memory of whatever happened in those ten seconds, as if those ten seconds had simply been skipped; Diavolo is the only one who can move freely within those ten seconds and maintains his memory after those seconds are done; any damage done to Diavolo within those ten seconds of erased time will also be erased, and Diavolo will be intact after the ten seconds are done, due to the fact that, since the damage took place within erased time, it technically never happened. All the actions the opponent takes in those ten seconds where time is erased are meaningless. Extra Info: 6e7.gif|How King Crimson Works Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Split Personality Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Parents Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Invisibility Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8